feliz cumpleaños okachan
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: el titulo lo dice todo.
1. Chapter 1

Feliz cumpleaños oka-chan!!!

By: tommy hiragizawa.

Notas: este fic no fue escrito en 22 de noviembre ni nada por el estilo, es que mi oka-chan (mi mejor amiga en el mundo!!!!)Cumple años el 15 de marzo y como le digo oka-san hice un fic con el cumple de Kyouya-kun.

Espero que les guste. Y ahora la dedicatoria.

Oka-chan!!!!...

Amiga!!!!, te extraño un buen chica, créeme, no existe alguien en el mundo que te pueda remplazar. Espero que te lo pases súper en tu cumple y que estés bien después de lo que tu ya sabes.

Ahora si comenzamos con el fic… para ti madre!!!!

atte.: tommy

0o0o0o0o0o0

El despertador sonó llenando con su incesante ruido la habitación ordenada del menor de los otoori. Este abrió con pereza los ojos y tomó su celular para ver sus nuevos mensajes (cada mañana lo hacía). Se sorprendió al ver 20 nuevos mensajes en su buzón (nunca recibía mas de 10), entre ellos 10 de Tamaki, uno de cada uno de los host (menos mori) y los demás eran cosas de común trato. Abrió el primero de los mensajes del King del host y encontró, primero que nada, un "Oka-chan" entre signos de exclamación en mayúsculas.

Con solo ver el primer mensaje supo que ese sería un día terriblemente largo. Normalmente lo hubiera tomado como un día cualquiera, pero después de haber formado el host club supo que no volvería a ser normal.

Tendría que soportar a Tamaki gritando como loco un "mon ami" seguido de un teatro que solo era para decir una cosa en concreto. Felicidades.

Si, ese era el día, 22 de noviembre. Cumpleaños del demonio de sangre fría.

La mañana en ouran pasó entre unas cuantas sorpresas no tan sorpresas por parte de Tamaki, unos cuantos regalos de las compañeras del salón (nótese que los regalos superaban el precio de mi casa) y sobre todo sonrisas falsas de su parte.

Odiaba sus cumpleaños. Siempre había sido igual y estaba seguro de que esta vez no sería la diferencia. Su padre terminaría sin llegar a casa y estaría solo en la inmensidad de su casa, porque para el no cuentan los sirvientes, o si regresaba terminaría enfrascado en una reunión de último minuto para celebrar el cumpleaños que los consejeros de su padre terminaron recordándole.

En el club no pudo escapar de la maldición que era para el ese día. Tamaki había organizado una fiesta en los Kotatsus para conmemorar la forma en la que se habían conocido. ¿Cómo olvidar que por una cosa de esas lo había pasado de completo extraño a mejor amigo?.

Al final pudo por lo menos escapar por un rato para ir a teclear su ordenador acompañado de una taza de te hecho como siempre por Haruhi. Tenía que admitirlo, era adicto a la forma en que la chica preparaba el te.

Money-sempai había llevado al club por lo menos 5 sabores diferentes de tartas que al final terminó comiendo en su mayoría el mismo, porque por su parte nunca había sido adicto a los dulces, prefería el picante y lo agridulce.

Miró su taza casi vacía y llamó a Haruhi con voz clara para que esta lo escuchara en medio del barullo que tenía montado el rubio ojiazul.

que sucede Kyouya-sempai??? – dijo ella al llegar hasta el.

Quiero te - le contestó sin mas.

Una pequeña alarma sonó en el portátil del rey de las sombras, este se levantó y aclarándose la voz habló

las 5 en punto, el club está cerrado –

Entre protestas y reclamos las chicas salieron del tercer salón de música. Haruhi iba a ir por sus cosas para marcharse pero fue detenida por la voz del chico.

aún espero mi te –

Ella refunfuñó algo así como que llegaría tarde a casa y se encaminó a preparar el te a una habitación conjunta, dejando esperando al de lentes.

Los chicos se despidieron de kyouya preguntando por la chica, este solo levantó los hombros y se hizo el desentendido.

hasta mañana kyou-chan!!!! – fue el último en salir el mayor del grupo, por lo tanto el último en despedirse. Ninguno le preguntó sobre si podría salir o haría algo esa tarde. Bien sabían que en el mundo de los ricachones los cumpleaños no siempre eran muy gratos.

Ella salió del cuarto donde estaba con el te y una caja que Kyouya reconoció como dulces de plebeyos.

Kyouya-sempai, su te – le entregó la taza y ella se sentó a su lado con la caja de dulces. El aroma a picante llegó desde lo lejos a la nariz del chico y no pudo evitar voltear a ver que era lo que comía la fujioka.

La chica mordió la pequeña bolita con sumo cuidado para no mancharse con el polvo que lo cubría, se puso un poco roja, lo cual le indicó a Kyouya que eso picaba de verdad, pero con los ojos iluminados siguió comiendo sin sentir la mirada escrutadora del rey de las sombras sobre sus labios.

Veía casi hipnotizado los labios de la chica envolviendo de a poco el dulce (mas bien picante) y luego como se los relamía con gusto. Apartó la mirada del lugar donde minutos antes los había tenido clavados y se concentró en tomar el te que la chica le había preparado.

ya puedes marcharte - le dijo al ver que se quedaba con el aunque el club ya había terminado.

No tengo prisa – contestó sin soltar el dulce de su mano.

No estabas muy enojada antes por no poder irte? –

Acabo de recordar que papá no irá esta noche a cenar y ya la tengo lista, no tengo apuro como para salir corriendo, además tu aún no vas a irte, es triste pasar un cumpleaños solo – sus ojos se entristecieron

El simplemente se acomodó los lentes.

cuando era pequeña y mamá acababa de morir, papá pasaba mucho tiempo trabajando. El día de mi cumpleaños llegó y papá tuvo que trabajar, me quedé sola en la casa. Ese fue el primer día que me quedé sola en una tormenta… creo que fue cuando comencé a tener miedo a los rayos –

no me imagino a Ranka-san dejándote sola en un cumpleaños –

esa fue la única ocasión, la muerte de mamá estaba demasiado reciente y papá estaba en las nubes todo el tiempo. Se le olvidó por completo. Me sentí sola…completamente sola –

El la miró extrañado… ¿Por qué le contaba todo aquello?.

no quiero ver a ninguno de mis amigos solo en su cumpleaños – sonrió hacia el y tomó un nuevo dulce – creo que todos ustedes ya tienen suficiente soledad con la que lidiar –

Los ojos de kyouya se ensancharon ante la declaración. La soledad de los gemelos antes de conocerlos siempre había sido demasiado obvia, pero ella lograba afirmar sin ninguna duda que cualquiera de los miembros del club era un poco solitario… y sabía que ella leía en su mirada la gran soledad que ya lo embargaba.

quiere uno??? – le preguntó alargando la mano donde sostenía la caja de dulces picantes.

Gracias – contestó tomándolo con dos dedos como si pudiera contagiarse de algo. Primero lo acercó a su nariz para aspirar el aroma que le encantaba. Picante. Mordió y saboreo con cuidado el agradable sabor que lo llenó. Le gustó. Para ser un dulce plebeyo estaba realmente bien.

La volvió a mirar y se dio cuenta de algo. Ella era como esos dulces.

¿Por qué? Sencillo. Ella era agridulce a veces con sus contestaciones sarcásticas pero autenticas. Era picante cuando se lo proponía y dulce en ocasiones en las que ni ella se daba cuenta de lo que hacía.

Pero también se dio cuenta de que los dulces se habían acabado…

Ella acababa de tomar el último, dulce que el quería comer. La vio terminarlo y lamer uno de sus dedos mientras que no se daba cuenta de que la comisura de sus labios estaba llena del polvillo que rodeaba el dulce.

Decidió tomar un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños.

Se acercó a ella cuando estaba a punto de pasar la mano por su boca para limpiarla. Lamió el resto de polvo picante de los labios femeninos y luego la tomó de la nuca para besarla en los labios.

Ella estaba estática y supuso que era porque ese beso no era deseado… pero no le importó, ese dulce y picante beso era un regalo que sabía le robaba. Pero el fue el sorprendido al sentirla corresponderle, lo que dio pie a que el siguiera besándola hasta dejarla sin aire.

La imagen de Haruhi con los ojos cerrados y con las mejillas rojas se le hizo de lo mas tierna. Volvió a acercarse a ella y justo sobre sus labios susurró.

gracias – le dio un beso suave y se apartó. Caminó hacia la entrada del club para irse, pero la mano de la chica lo detuvo junto a los labios femeninos junto a los suyos en un beso casto.

Por nada – sonrió ella y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo.

El dejó salir esa risilla de pura excitación. En definitiva ese juego no iba a acabar así.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Konichiwa!!!!... aquí no acaba, lo prometo, voy a preparar el otro capitulo que es el lemon. Te lo prometo madre…te lo subo solo llego del viaje. Espero que te guste


	2. Chapter 2

Feliz cumpleaños Oka-chan!

By: Tommy Hiragizawa

Los personajes no son míos. Son de Bisco Hatori, que por culpa de Panini me hace tener ataques de ansiedad porque no llega el tomo 12 del manga.

N. a: bueno, aquí estoy de vuelta con el segundo y último episodio de este fic. Desde que escribí el anterior quería subir un segundo capítulo, pero no terminaba de decidirme. Tardé un año en hacerlo. Es que, por lo que verán, el 15 de Marzo cumple años mi Oka-chan, mi mejor amiga. Como ya les dije en el epi anterior, a las dos nos encanta esta pareja, y desde que subí el anterior, se suponía que sería un fic lemon. Pero no se que me pasó, que no tuve inspiración para hacerlo. Ahora, después de un año, otra vez ha pasado su cumpleaños y yo, acá en España, no he podido estar con ella para darle un abrazo de oso, como los que Tamaki le da a Haruhi, y decirle "Feliz cumpleaños Oka-chan!!!". Así que la mejor manera que conozco de hacerle llegar todo mi cariño es demostrándole que no me olvido de las promesas que le hago.

En fin, vasta de palabrería.

Disfruten del fic.

0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. 2… Seguimos jugando.

0o0o0o0o0

El despertador sonó justo a las 6 de la mañana, avisando de que ya era hora de ir al instituto, aunque en realidad él ya no estuviera estudiando en el Ouran, sino en la Universidad de Tokio. Ese día, por causa de su padre, tendría que reunirse con los Suou en el Ouran porque, padre e hijo, habían organizado una reunión en su honor.

Sonrió, comenzando a idear planes de cómo escaparse un rato del fastidioso de su rubio e hiperactivo mejor amigo y acercarse a la Fujioka, que ese año al fin había descubierto a sus compañeros de generación que era una chica.

Su cabello había crecido, llegándole hasta los hombros, pero que siempre ataba en una pobre y torpe coleta alta. Sus rasgos ya no se podían comparar con los de un muchachito afeminado, eran completamente los de una mujer madura. Pero sobre todos los cambios que habían ocurrido en ella estaba el hecho de que uno de esos cambios había provocado que Haruhi descubriera su secreto al mundo de los ricachones. Su cuerpo. Ese pecho de tabla, como lo llamaban los Hitachiin, había, al fin, crecido. Por lo que había en sus datos extra detallados de la castaña, habían aumentado hasta una copa B. su cintura era tan pequeña que rallaba la perfección y sus caderas eran anchas y, según Tamaki, perfectas para procrear. Pero nunca dejaría que lo comprobara, después de todo ellos mantenían "ese" juego.

El juego que comenzaron dos años atrás al besarla por la tentación de un delicioso picante y ser correspondido sin reparos. Un juego que compartían solo con ellos mismos y no habían confesado ni a su más intimo confidente, manteniéndolo en las sombras. La sombra de un árbol que presenciaba sin remedio los besos traviesos que ella depositaba fugazmente sobre sus labios para provocarlo y los largos y apasionados besos que él compartía solo con ella. El tomarla de la mano cuando se queda dormida cuando va a su casa a estudiar y mirarla hasta que descubre que es el momento de que ella regrese a casa y con todo el pesar del mundo la despierta con un pellizco en la mejilla al que ella ya se había acostumbrado. Aquél juego que ambos disfrutaban por igual pero ya les estaba cansando. No porque quisieran terminarlo, sino porque querían seguir jugando, pero esta vez ante la vista de cualquier persona.

Absorto como estaba en sus reflexiones, no se dio cuenta de que su chofer le anunciaba con su voz mayor que habían llegado a su destino. En la oficina del director todos sus amigos esperaban su llegada. Mori y Money ahora casi de la misma estatura le sonreían alegres después de no haberles visto por casi año y medio. Los Hitachiin lo saludaban con lágrimas falsas y gritaban cada dos minutos un "oka-chan" al unísono. Tamaki, por su lado, se retorcía como gusano haciendo "s" con los ojos iluminados porque su mejor amigo-dios-todo-poderoso había aceptado ir "voluntariamente" a la celebración que él mismo había organizado siguiendo una temática que seguramente encantaría al Ootori.

Por último, pero no menos importante, posó su vista sobre su "amiga", enfundada en aquél traje amarillo que la verdad se opacaba ante su belleza natural (a decir verdad a mi no se me hace tan bonita). Ella le devolvió la mirada con el mismo extraño brillo destellando en sus ojos castaños, enviando así un mensaje inconfundible… "Después de la fiesta".

Si vieja sede fue abierta solo para ellos, se encontraba adornada y amueblada con forma de casino y puestos en sus maniquís esperaban por ellos unos trajes sastre con distintos diseños, incluido uno para la chica.

Enfundados en sus trajes de jugadores millonarios en Las Vegas (en realidad lo único de eso que no era verdad era lo de "Las Vegas") dieron la autorización al director de anunciar a todos los estudiantes de Ouran un suceso que hace un año no acontecía.

El host club está abierto.

Mujeres y hombres de todos los grados del bachillerato dejaron sus clases para ir al tercer salón de música, abriendo la puerta que nuevamente exhalaba un aire de rosas.

Irashaimase – hablaron a coro una vez más los host al completo.

Kyouya esperaba mucho menos de Tamaki, por lo que se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era la mejor forma en que había festejado su cumpleaños en toda su vida. Las chicas eran atendidas por los chicos en sus distintas maneras y los chicos invitados se turnaban para pasar un rato con la única chica del club, a lo que las clientas chillaban imaginando, otra vez, a Haruhi como chico, y encendiendo nuevamente las llamas del MOE. Las que habían conocido a Money como un "pequeño" alumno de tercero de bachiller, ahora simplemente se sonrojaban al sentirse penetradas por esa mirada profundamente cálida. Mori, como siempre, arrancaba suspiros por el simple hecho de peinarse el cabello hacia atrás con los dedos. Hikaru y Kaoru se divertían volviendo a hacer sus escenas con las que ganaron a novatas y veteranas y haciendo uno que otro comentario subido de tono. Tamaki enseñaba a jugar póquer a sus invitadas, haciéndolas desmayar por sus roces y frases hechas, y mientras él entretenía a sus clientas hablándoles de las ventajas y desventajas de los juegos de azar, miraba de reojo como los chicos se comían con la mirada las piernas descubiertas por la falda del traje de Haruhi. Aguantó las ganas de golpearlos y entre cosa y cosa, las cinco de la tarde se dieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Las cinco, hora de cerrar – anunció para recordar los viejos tiempos – pero antes… -

Todos detuvieron su retirada para prestar atención al rey de las sombras. Había estado meditando todo el tiempo lo que iba a hacer justo en ese momento y había llegado a la conclusión de que era lo mejor, o más bien, lo más conveniente para alejar a todas esas moscas de Haruhi. La llamó y con la mano le hizo una seña para que se plantara a su lado. Cuando la tuvo justo frente a él, tomó su muñeca derecha y su mentón para besarla ante todos. La dejó ir y miró a todos los chicos a los que había sorprendido mirando a su chica de manera más que inaceptable y con una voz congelante los amenazó.

Como alguno toque a mi novia, va a conocer todo la furia y el poder de un Ootori –

Los chicos echaron a correr, las chicas gritaron emocionadas lo linda pareja que hacían, y los host… Los Host, por su parte, eran una vorágine de sentimientos. Ambos primos les miraron contentos, los gemelos fruncieron el ceño, aunque estaban resignados a nunca conseguir el amor de su "juguete" y Tamaki simplemente era una estatua viviente.

Haruhi lo miraba sonriente pero a la vez confundida por su repentina actitud.

Fueron bruscamente apartados por el "medio" rubio, que sujetó del cuello del traje a su mejor amigo, mirándolo a los ojos exigiendo una explicación.

Si gustan tomar asiento – se limitó a invitar Kyouya acomodándose su traje.

¿Qué significa esto Kyouya? – habló Tamaki con voz cortante.

Lo que escucharon todos, ¿algún problema en que Haruhi sea mi novia? – la sujetó de la mano.

Desde cuando? – preguntaron ya de mejor humor los Hitachiin.

Dos años – Haruhi se sonrojó al reconocerlo.

Hoy mismo cumplimos dos años de que todo comenzó – añadió el de lentes.

La amas? – preguntaron los pelirrojos y el rubio al unísono.

Hai –

Lo amas? – volvieron a preguntar.

Hai –

Los tres sonrieron decididos a guardar en secreto sus sentimientos para con la chica desde ese momento. De eso dependía la felicidad de ella.

Felicidades!!! – abrazó Honey a Haruhi mientras su primo extendía su mano al novio para felicitarlo mudamente.

0o0o0o0o0

Llegaron a la casa de la chica dispuestos a hablar con Ranka, pero se encontraron con una nota en la que avisaba a su hija que ese día trabajaría hasta la madrugada.

Te quedas a cenar? – lo invitó, a lo que asintió con la cabeza en señal de aceptación, pero al mismo tiempo, demostrando que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Negó con resignación al ver a su novio perdido en su mente y se marchó a la cocina para hacer la cena que le había ofrecido.

Cuando por fin salió de aquél trance no encontró a su novia por ningún lado hasta que entró en la cocina. Verla vestir de delantal y con el cabello en una despeinada coleta baja fue sencillamente hermoso. Le hizo pensar en como sería su vida juntos, en un futuro. Una casa grande, un trabajo importante, una maravillosa esposa que lo cuidaría sin importarle que para eso ya estuvieran los sirvientes y unos cuantos hijos a los que daría el mismo amor por igual para que no se crearan las diferencias que existieron entre él y sus hermanos mayores, sin importar cuantos hijos llegaran a tener.

Sonrió de medio lado al pensar en todo aquello pues la sola idea en si lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

La cena está lista -

Nunca terminaría de sorprenderse de lo delicioso que podía ser un plato tan sencillo como los que normalmente preparaba ella, solo por el hecho de que ella lo hubiera hecho. Terminaron de cenar en medio de un silencio lleno de significados. Sus miradas trasmitían todo lo que con palabras nunca lograrían.

Un rayo resonó estruendoso por toda la casa.

Kyouya de inmediato se volvió buscando con la mirada a Haruhi, la encontró abrazándose a si misma y dando botes ante cada estruendo que siguió al primero. La abrazó con fuerza y escondió su cara en el cabello oscuro de la chica entre sus brazos, tratando así de calmar sus miedos internos, en un intento improvisado por darle protección.

Sintiendo a flor de piel los sentimientos de quien la abrazaba recostó su rostro en el pecho masculino, escuchó el ritmo de su corazón. A cada aceleración de sus latidos, los contrarios imprimían una misma aceleración., sincronizados. Se olvidó de todo. Olvidó el lugar, la hora y el clima tormentoso, pero no olvidó que él era su compañía y que la abrazaba de tal manera que le expresaba tan sentimiento de amor que nunca antes había manifestado de forma tan abierta.

Lo miró a los ojos sin poder contener su propia mirada enamorada y suplicó por un beso que manifestara lo mismo que su abrazo.

Y él la besó.

La besó de manera lenta y tortuosa para ambos. Comenzando por delinear con su lengua la comisura de sus labios femeninos para luego depositar dos besos castos y rápidos en su boca. Simplemente sobreponiendo unos labios contra otros. Acarició su mejilla con el pulgar y soplando lentamente en los húmedos labios de su chica la escuchó suspirar, consiguiendo así el momento perfecto para besarla como era debido y como solo él podría besarla. Encajando sus labios con los de Haruhi mientras los movía conociendo ya de sobre el terreno sobre el cual exploraba. Adentró su lengua su boca, acariciando el interior con paciencia y, en el proceso, cerrando lentamente los ojos, aletargado por el delicioso sabor de sus salivas al mezclarse y la calidez que le inundaba el pecho.

Se separaron, siguiendo unidos solamente por un hilo de saliva que Kyouya no tardó mucho en extinguir con su lengua, terminando con esta en la mejilla derecha de Haruhi y bajando lentamente hasta su barbilla y su clavícula.

Ella soltó un suspiro.

Él supo que iba por buen camino.

Volvió a subir del mismo modo pero se desvió hacia su oído. Introdujo su lengua dentro sin asquearse porque conoce perfectamente sus hábitos de limpieza, soplando sobre la zona humedecida después.

Mmm… Kyouya – jadeó mientras sacaba de a poco la camisa blanca de los pantalones y metía las manos bajo las dos capas de tela y acariciaba la piel de su espalda tan lentamente como él recorría la piel de su cuello desde su oído hasta su clavícula y de regreso.

Ambos eran pacientes y particularmente calculadores, ambos estaban conteniendo más sentimientos de los que demostraban, ambos querían que esa noche fuera inolvidable.

Kyouya se dedicó a besar un punto exacto del níveo cuello de su chica mientras la acariciaba con manos anhelantes. Raspaba de vez en cuando la zona atacada con sus dientes y después pasaba su lengua tratando de aliviar el posible dolor ocasionado. Cuando sintió que aquello quedaría lo suficientemente morado al día siguiente para que los idiotas del colegio terminaran de entender a quien pertenecía esa mujer, dejó su trabajo para regresar a su oído.

Vamos a tu habitación – le pidió. No fue una orden, como solía decir normalmente las cosas, fue una petición casi suplicante. Ella no se negó a su pedido. Lo besó otra vez en los labios, utilizando su legua para buscar la masculina dentro de aquél lugar tan húmedo, lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y mientras arrastraba las manos hacia los botones, eliminándolos uno a uno, lo guió hasta su habitación.

Cerrando la puerta con llave y solo encendiendo la luz de una lamparilla que estaba en una mesa cercana. Seguramente su escritorio para estudiar. La tomó de la cintura desde atrás y volvió a jugar con su cuello, llenándolo de lametazos, besos, mordiscos, a lo que ella respondía echando la cabeza hacia atrás y gimiendo débilmente en su oído.

Las manos ávidas de Kyouya la dejaron sin blusa y eliminaron de paso el sostén, maravillándose de lo hermosos, blancos y tersos que parecían aquellos dos senos que hace dos años nadie podría imaginar que la chica desarrollaría. Delineo su silueta a pasos muy lentos, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para acariciar la piel bajo sus manos con intención de dejar grabada su caricia en su piel. Siguió subiendo hasta llegar al inicio de sus pechos. Los acarició de abajo hacia arriba con la palma de la mano abierta, simplemente pasando sus manos sobre ellos, haciéndolos botar un poco cuando siguió subiendo para acariciar sus clavículas, sus hombros, sus brazos y por últimos sus manos.

Kyou… ahhh!!! – iba a reclamar el hecho de que la estuviera torturando tan excitantemente pero antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar de pronunciar su nombre él la había vuelto hacia él, había levantado sus manos por sobre su cabeza, la pegó contra la pared y comenzó a besarle los pezones en un movimiento tan rápido que solo pudo gemir con fuerza como respuesta. La excitación solo podía incrementarse a cada sonido que salía de los labios hinchados de Haruhi. Los pezones se le oscurecieron y se encogieron hasta endurecerse casi dolorosamente mientras él seguía jugando con ellos de la misma manera que segundos antes lo hacía con su cuello.

Kyouya se dejó caer, arrodillado ante ella, quedando aún su cabeza a la altura del ombligo femenino. Dejó resbalar sus manos sobre la piel sudorosa de su novia y se afianzó en sus caderas, acercando el rostro a su vientre para lamer en círculos el perímetro de su pequeño ombligo. Elevó la mirada para presenciar el resultado de su trabajo y, oh, dios mío, no pudo tener visión mejor que la fujioka con los ojos obnubilados por el placer, mordiéndose el labio inferior ni mejor premio que las caricias que sus temblorosas manos comenzaron a regar sobre la piel de sus hombros.

Un cosquilleo le recorrió las manos cuando comenzó a sentir que la piel de sus caderas ya no era suficiente espacio para acariciar, llevándolas a las pantorrillas de la chica para dejar que acariciaran en camino ascendente la totalidad de sus piernas curvilíneas hasta llegar a la cara interna de sus muslos. La escuchó susurrar su nombre entremezclado con un gemido ronco.

Kyouya – jadeó nuevamente, empujando levemente la cabeza de su novio hacia abajo, pidiéndole sin palabras que fuera más allá.

Bajó con rapidez las bragas que la chica usaba y buscó con su lengua el clítoris, encontrándolo humedecido por los fluidos preorgásmicos que ya le tenías completamente lubricada. Jugó con sus labios vaginales, mordiendo de vez en cuando estos y regresado, con la lengua pegada a su sexo hasta el clítoris que ya para la segunda vuelta estaba hipersensible.

Los gemidos femeninos eran casi ensordecedores y Kyouya no dudaba que el edificio entero se hubiera enterado ya de lo que estaba pasando en aquella habitación. Sin tomarle la menor importancia al asunto, deslizó su lengua por la pequeña cavidad que palpitaba excitada, tomando directamente del origen aquél líquido dulce que sabía terminaría por volverlo adicto. Haruhi, mientras tanto, sentía que de seguir así algo, que ella sabía sería el orgasmo, la llenaría por completo y la haría derramarse en la boca del chico. Lo sintió retirar su lengua y regresar a atender su clítoris. Cuando iba a protestar por el abandono de su vagina aún palpitante, los dedos índice y corazón de su novio se adentraron en ella, acallando sus protestas y haciendo que su cuerpo se encorvara para después echarse hacia atrás violentamente, no pudiendo detener las corrientes eléctricas que le recorrían el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Gritó su nombre con la garganta seca y por fin, después de unos cuantos movimientos de sus dedos, ahora tres, dentro de ella y de su lengua torturante, se derramó sobre la mano que la invadía. La lengua de Kyouya se deslizó por el muslo de Haruhi para no perder las gotas de su esencia que se colaban de camino hacia el piso.

Se puso de pie, la acunó entre sus brazos y la llevó hacia la cama mientras aún se estremecía con los ojos cerrados y la respiración jadeante. Abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada dulce y al mismo tiempo apasionada del menor de los Ootori. Este le besó el cuello con camino hacia su oído y después de su suspiro le susurró:

Cásate conmigo – la voz le salía ronca, pero sus ojos, que ahora se hundían en su alma, solo reflejaban la más sincera de las convicciones.

Le acarició el rostro con dulzura y, con la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás le había dedicado le contestó.

Nada me haría más feliz Kyouya –

Se besaron por largo tiempo de manera dulce y calmada hasta que la excitación volvió a dominarlos. Haruhi podía sentir la dureza de su, ahora, prometido rozando su muslo derecho mientras se besaban con hambre y por instinto tomó el impulso suficiente como para dejarlo bajo ella y comenzar a lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja.

Que…? – comenzó la pregunta, pero los dedos finos y pequeños de su chica se posaron rápidamente sobre sus labios, callándolo.

Déjame dominar un poco amor – le sonrió y después volvió a lo que había dejado inconcluso. Mordisqueó la manzana de su cuello y dejó besos húmedos sobre la clavícula marcada. Lo escuchó gemir con desesperación y la erección entre sus muslos comenzó a crecer y a palpitar.

La vio estirar una mano hasta el dulcero en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama y a punto de replicar estaba cuando sus fosas nasales se llenaron con el aroma picante que tanto le gustaba. Haruhi deslizó el dulce por su pecho, dejando un camino del polvillo que lo envolvía, quitándolo después con su lengua, haciéndolo con especial énfasis en el que había dejado sobre las tetillas. Siguió su camino descendente hasta el vello oscuro que comenzaba en su ombligo y terminaba en su virilidad. Subió hasta los labios de Kyouya y, poniendo entre sus labios lo que quedaba del dulce lo ofreció al chico. Entre el beso ambos pudieron saborear el dulce que tanto les gustaba, más si venía de los labios del otro.

Gruñó sorprendido cuando Haruhi utilizó su pequeña mano para acariciar la parte más sensible de su anatomía.

Ha… Haruhi – jadeaba con cada vez más fuerza y se retorcía con placer sobre la cama con las caricias de vaivén que su novia le brindaba. Sin soltarle, la chica dejó su rostro frente al miembro de Kyouya. Sin dejar de masturbarlo comenzó a soplar sobre el glande y después lamió la punta del pene para luego bajar lentamente, dando lametazos y besos por toda la extensión de su erección.

Métela – gruñó Kyouya desesperado por la lentitud del avance.

Tus deseos son órdenes, oh gran rey de las sombras! – sonrió la chica para después engullir la punta del miembro, apretándolo con sus labios. Siguió masturbándolo con la mano izquierda, siguiendo un ritmo mezclado con la caricia de su mano y la de su boca; y con la mano derecha acariciaba sus testículos, cosa que cuando comenzó hizo que el chico tomara su cabello y se empujara más hacia su boca.

Haruhi…yo… ah!!! – el grito casi le desgarró la garganta, dejándolo sin la oportunidad de avisarle que se iba a ir en su boca.

Haruhi se apuró a hacer lo mismo que Kyouya hizo con ella. Tomó todo lo que puso de su esencia, relamiéndose los labios para limpiar lo se escurría.

Eres salado – le susurró al oído mientras se sentaba en su cintura y lo besaba.

Los labios de Kyouya se apoderaron de su pezón una vez más, mordiendo algunos puntos de sus pechos en arranques de pasión. Quería dejar su marca sobre ella, que le recordaran que ella le pertenecía, que sería con ella con quien compartiría su vida, con la que tendría hijos. Y que ganas tenía de tener a una niñita tan lista y a la vez despistada como su madre.

Te amo Kyou-chan –

No tanto como yo a ti, pequeña plebeya –

Y otra vez su erección dolía con solo verla desnuda sobre él, cosa que ella notó.

Yo también te necesito – se mordisqueaban los labios, siguiendo con su juego de ver quien rogaba primero ser domado.

No voy a caer Haruhi – habló con una mezcla de reto y amenaza.

Ella se deslizó hacia abajo y dejó que sus senos se rozaran, mostrándole lo húmeda que estaba, consiguiendo finalmente que casi ronroneara.

Puedo domar un poco al rey demonio de sangre fría – se rió – aunque creo que en este momento se le ha calentado, verdad? –

Anda, cabalgame – Haruhi se mordió el labio, como quien comete una travesura, tomó la base del miembro erguido y lo dejó resbalar entre sus paredes vaginales lentamente. Ambos sintieron el choque del glande con el himen, pero fue la chica la que terminó por dejarse caer con rapidez sobre él.

Ahí, sobre él, llorando débilmente, estaba la mujer más hermosa y especial en su vida. Con su cabello castaño revuelto cayendo por sus hombros, las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios hinchados. Sus delicadas manos temblaban sobre su pecho y su delgado cuerpo estaba cubierto por una capa de sudor que la hacía brillar al toque de la luz de la luna que se solaba por la ventana. Extendió una mano y secó sus lágrimas con el pulgar.

A tu ritmo –

Haruhi se apoyó en el pecho de Kyouya para subir por su miembro y volver a dejarse caer, una y otra vez. Penetrándose con movimientos circulares de cadera, se echaba hacia atrás o hacia delante para cambiar el ángulo de entrada, de vez en vez aceleraba el ritmo para después volver a ralentizarlo. Hubo un momento en que Kyouya perdió la totalidad de su control, que normalmente era mucho, y la dejó bajo su peso en un movimiento casi instantáneo.

Mía –

Sus cuerpos siguieron danzando en ese vaivén ancestral que poco a poco los hacía acelerar el ritmo, aumentar la profundidad y la fuerza.

Haruhi se abrazó a su espalda, pegando sus pechos mientras él seguía embistiéndola hasta lo más profundo. Gemían sus nombres y frases incoherentes a volúmenes variantes que no controlaban. Sus cerebros estaban desconectados y en lo único en lo que se concentraban era en el otro.

Haruhi derramaba lágrimas de placer cuando el llevaba a lo más recóndito de ella y se arqueaba hacia él de vez en cuando. Ambos estaban eufóricos, llenándose de gozo, lujuria, placer, felicidad y amor. Ella sentía que en cualquier momento chillaría con fuerza por la presión que sentía en su bajo vientre. Kyouya por su parte, a parte de sentir lo mismo que ella en la parte de su cuerpo que era acogida por la cálida humedad de Haruhi, sentía que algo ronroneaba en su pecho, pugnando por salir, seguramente algo más parecido a un rugido que a un gemido.

Y todo llegó en un segundo, sus ojos se perdieron en un punto indefinido de la habitación y gimieron juntos al liberar la esencia que guardaban sus cuerpos.

Aún temblorosos por los espasmos que los recorrían por el clímax, se abrazaron y se besaron tranquilos.

Kyouya le acarició el cabello, susurrándole palabras de amor hasta que ella se quedó dormida apoyada sobre su pecho.

Feliz cumpleaños Oka-chan – suspiró ella antes de quedarse dormida.

Sí, había sido un buen cumpleaños.

Fin

Konichiwa!!!!

De verdad espero que les gustara, hace mucho que no escribía nada y creo que me estoy oxidando.

En fin. También a ti, Oka-chan, felicidades, te quiero un montón amiga, y sabes que muchas veces me diste ideas para fics que en mi vida hubiera podido hacer sola.

Esto es para ti y para todos los que quieran leerlo, claro está, pero sabes que es una promesa, que tarde, pero cumplí.

Un beso también para mi amiga Okashira Janet si lo lee.

Atte: tommy


End file.
